Your Sister is Weird, Dude
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Robert is shocked to learn that he has a sister that he never knew about. And even more shocked to learn that she's like the `uncouth' people that he seems to hate so much. How will he deal wih a sister that can outsmart him at every turn? Aswell as being
1. YOU Have A SISTER

ME: I'm writing another fic.  
  
YAMI: Dear Ra. It's not a Yu-Gi-Oh fic is it? *looks hopeful*  
  
REN: Nope, it's a BeyBlade fic.  
  
KAIBA: WOO HOO!!!  
  
CDD: Don't start celebrating yet.  
  
REN: Yeah, She's got more in mind for the Yu-Gi-Oh page.  
  
YAMI/KAIBA: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
ME: CDD do the disclaimer please.  
  
CDD: Sure. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade. Yu-Gi-Oh or any other   
Anime. If she did, then small children would have nightmares about the   
evilness of sugar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SUMMERY: Robert is shocked to learn that he has a sister that he never knew   
about. And even more shocked to learn that she's like the `uncouth' people   
that he seems to hate so much. How will he deal wih a sister that can   
outsmart him at every turn? Aswell as being more annoying then Tyson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Your Sister is Weird, Dude.  
  
Chapter 1 - I Have A Sister?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Robert and Johnny were playing chess. Nothing unusual there. When Roberts   
father came into the room. Which was definatly unusual. Robert and Johnny   
both shot up at the same time, nearly knocking the chess board onto the   
floor. "Uhm..............Father, I wasn't expecting to see you today." Robert   
said. His face definatly registering shock. "Uhm........Hello Sir. It's nice   
to see you." Johnny said politely. Roberts father glared, making Johnny want   
to shrink. "I suggest you sit down Robert." His father said. Robert sat down   
next to the chess board. "Robert, I expect you to listen, and listen   
carefully." Robert nodded. "You have a sister. She will be coming to stay   
here." His father said. "WHAT?" Robert shot up. Nearly knocking over the   
chess board again. Johnny just managed to save it. "What do you mean I have a   
sister?" Robert asked. "I will explain everything later. But your sister will   
be arriving momentarily. She has just lost her mother. I expect you to be   
kind to her." His father said. Robert just nodded. His father left the room.  
  
Johnny looked at Robert. Then he started laughing. "WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE SO   
FUNNY?" Robert yelled. Johnny was rolling around laughing. All composure   
gone. "THE_LOOK_ON_YOUR_FACE HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Johnny was still   
laughing when Enrique and Oliver turned up. "What's so funny Johnny?" Oliver   
asked. Enrique was looking at Robert, who looked as though he were about to   
murder Johnny. "And WHY does Robert looked so pissed off?" Enrique asked.   
"Well my fahter just told me that I have a sister. That will be arriving any #  
minute. Then Johnny thinks that the look on my face is more priceless then   
the time when one of Enrique's friends pushed him over the side of the   
yacht." Robert said. You could practically see the smoke coming out of hs   
ears. Enrique started laughing. Then Gustav, came into the room. "Master   
Robert, your sister is here." Gustav said. "Thank you Gustav." Robert said.   
They all walked out of the room. Going through a long corridor, they finally   
reached a long, spiralling, staircase. (A/N: This is a big castle I mean keep   
up people. I know it's long but bare with me)  
  
They finally got downstairs to the hall, where Gustav was opening a huge,   
wooden, oak door. The four stood, gaping in shock. "She's definatly NOT what   
I expected to see." Johnny said. Oliver nodded. Emrique just gaped. And   
Robert, who finally gained his composure, went forward to greet the girl   
standing in the entrance.  
  
The girl, was wearing blue jeans and a white, vest-top, with a blue flower,   
embroidered across the front. It had white string, hanging from the sleeves.   
She was also wearing black, hiking boots, and black, fingerless, leather   
gloves.She was wearing a silver, celtic style, locket on a thin, silver   
chain, around her neck. Her long, waist-length, brown hair, was streaked with   
copper, blonde, black, and other shade's of brown. She kept it back with a   
black bandanna. Her eyes, which were a mixture of green and hazel, sparkled   
with mischeif. She pulled a small pair of earphones from out of her ears,   
turning of the C.D. walkman that they were attached to. She was wearing a   
light-blue, Nike, drawstring bag on her back.   
  
There were two suitcases on either side of her. She looked at them and held   
out her hand. "Hi, I'm Ria. Nice to meet you." Robert looked at the hand as   
ifit were an offending creature. He took it reluctantly and shook it. "I'm   
Robert." He said. She smiled. "And who are you three? I mean, I have to call   
you something." Ria said. Oliver shook her hand. "I'm Oliver. This is Johnny   
and Enrique." Oliver said, gesturing to the two. Enrique smiled, and Johnny   
smirked. Roberts father came charging into the hall. "Ah, there you are Ria.   
I'm sure Robert isn't being rude. Robert, why don't you show Ria around the   
castle?" His father said. Robert nodded. Robert could see that his father was   
already being nicer to Ria, then he ever was to anyone. And he didn't like   
feeling second place. He looked at Ria, expecting to see a huge, fake smile,   
but she seemed to look uncomfortable. Like she wasn't used to attention.   
  
Their father walked off. And Ria looked to see Robert was glaring. "You don't   
have to show me around. I'd be happy to know what you do. Maybe I can help   
out." Ria said. Trying to be friendly."Well Robert, I would like to get back   
to our chess match." Johnny said.Ria smiled. "Do you know what chess is?"   
Robert asked. Thinking that she coldn't possibly have ever played it. "I   
suppose so." Ria said. "She's clueless." Robert thought. He smirked. He and   
Johnny led the way, back to the room where the chessboard was still waiting.  
  
Johnny and Robert sat back down. Robert made a move. "Beat that Johnny?"   
Robert said, smugly. Johnny was still thinking, when Ria stepped forward and   
moved Johnny's queen, taking Roberts qeen and winning the match. "Checkmate."   
Ria said as their father walked in. "Robert, aren't you supposed to be   
showing Ria around the castle?" He said. "Don't worry about me. I was just   
watching their chess match." Ria said. She didn't like for anyone to fuss   
over her. She was quite happy just sitting on the sidelines. "Fine, but   
Robert, you'd better show her around soon." His father said. Robert nodded.   
Robert looked at Ria. "Well are you coming?" He said. She smiled. "Sure." Ria   
said. Walking past him and out of the door. "This is going to be a lomg day."   
Robert thought as he followed Ria.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I know. It's short. But it's only the first chapter. The next one will be   
longer. I promise.  
  
CDD: Uh......Lady Blade.............can I ask you a   
question?   
  
ME: Sure CDD.  
  
CDD: Do YOU know how to play chess?  
  
ME: Yeap.  
  
REN: O_O! Aibou, when did you learn that?  
  
ME: When I was little.  
  
*everyone sweatdrops* 


	2. Shopping, Shocks and REALLY LOUD Music

ME: Hi people. Wow, I didn't think I'd get this many reviews. THANX EVERYONE!  
  
REN: Dear Ra. You shouldn't be encouraging her. She ate her Grandma's crry   
today.  
  
KAI: And that means........what exactly?  
  
REN: Her grandma's curry is filled with sugar.  
  
KAIBA: SUGAR in a CURRY? *looks Skeptical*  
  
ME: Yeap. Uhm.........yummy curry.............uhm.  
  
REN: Dear Ra save us all.   
  
CDD: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade or Yu-Gi-Oh, but she does own   
me and Chibi-Rei. Oh and Ren and Amen.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SHAMELESS PLUG ALERT!!! Please people, if you read Yu-Gi-Oh fics, could you   
check out my fics, The Cult and The Guardian. They hardly got any reviews.   
Thanx People. ^_____________^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Your Sister is Weird, Dude.  
  
Chapter 2 - Shopping, Shocks and VERY Loud Music.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Robert, Johnny, Oliver and Enrique looked like zombies. All of them staring   
into space and drinking coffee. "I can' believe I resorted to drinking   
coffee." Robert said, his voice was dull, and sleep deprived. "I can't   
believe that YOUR sister played that rubbish so loud, all night long." Johnny   
said. Enrique had his head in his arms. Johnny saw this. Grabbing a glass of   
water, he poured it over Enrique's head.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Enrique yelled as the cold water dripped down the back of   
his shirt. "WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?" Enrique yelled at Johnny. Johnny   
laughed. "If WE can't sleep. YOU can't sleep either." Oliver said. Ria walked   
into the room. "Hi everyone." She said. Her voice was chirpy. "HOW can you   
SOUND as if YOU had a good night's SLEEP?" Enrique asked her. She smiled at   
him. "I drink so much coke that I only need five hours of sleep." She said,   
cheerily. The others sweatdropped as she ate breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day. Robert, Enrique and Oliver were watching Ria teach Johnny   
some of her chess moves. Their father walked in. "Robert, I will talk to you   
in my study. I'm sure Ria can keep your friends company," Their father said.   
Robert nodded. He left the room, and followed his father to the study.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Father?" Robert questioned. "Are you going to tell me where my sister came   
from?" Robert asked. His father sighed. "After your mother died, I was,   
somewhat subdued. I'm ashamed to say that I took refuge in the arms of any   
beutiful woman. As long as I could forget about your mother for a few   
minutes." His father started. Robert stood. Waiting patiently for his father   
to tell him the rest of it.   
  
"Well when I met Ria's mother, She was very differant. She wasn't like the   
other lower class women. One thing led to another. Then she foundout that she   
was pregnant with Ria. Her parents forced her to marry, before I could even   
talk to her. I haven't even spoken to her, or heard from her, before a week   
ago. When I was called by a solicitor. He told me of her tragic death, in a   
car accident. Ria was all alone. Her grandparents refused to look after her.   
Saying that she was an embaressment to their family. The rest of her family   
didn't want her. Saying her wild nature could influence their children. Since   
she is my daughter. I said I would look after her, rather then see her dumped   
in one of those disgusting orpanages, or foster homes." His father carried   
on.   
  
"Robert, your sister was raised in the slums of London. She doesn't know how   
people of money and stature behave. But also we don't know how she was   
raised. It seems, that even though she is independant, and wild, she is also   
well mannered. She has no criminal record. So I assume that she was raised   
well. She needs to get new clothing to wear. She doesn't have much. So you'll   
be taking her. I have to go to Italy to attend some business." Roberts jaw   
dropped. He'd only ever been shopping with girls once. They had been Enriques   
friends. And it had been a nightmare. The images of the two girls running   
from store to store. Buying shoes, clothes and useless rubbish. Popped into   
Roberts head. Robert sighed. Knowing that he couldn't get out of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Robert sighed as he, Enrique, Johnny and Oliver got into the car. Ria came out   
wearing black jeans, a white, long-sleeved T-Shirt, a black waistcoat, a   
white bandanna and her gloves and boots from the day before. Her small locket   
around her neck. She carried her bag from the day before. Her earphones stuck   
in her ears. She smiled at the others as the car drove off.  
  
"So where are we going?" Ria said smiling. She slipped the earphones from off   
of her ears. They could hear that she was listening to Push, by Matchbox 20.   
"Why do you listen to such loud music?" Robert asked. "Because that's the way   
I listen to music." Ria said smiling. Robert sighed. "Well?" Ria asked. A   
small frown apearing on her face. "Well what?" Robert answered. "Where are we   
going?" Ria asked. "We're going to go shopping. Or rather, YOU are going   
shopping. WE are just your escorts." Robert said. Ria smirked. "You have no   
idea what kind of a shoper I am." Ria said. "Yes, yes. I imagine you'll be   
drooling over the shoes and the dresses and the coats." Robert said. Ria   
smirked. As the car kept going.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Robert, Johnny and Enrique's eyes widened, as they watched Ria and Oliver   
discussing art. "I really appreciate Picasso's sense of style. His artwork   
has always been fascinating." Ria said. "Well I believe that Picasso is   
fascinting, but Monet's use of colour and scene are a true work of art."   
Oliver said. Both voicing opinions bout famous painters, while all the others   
could do was gape. "I can't believe that a girl that listens to rock and   
heavy metal, knows anything about art." Enrique said.   
  
The shopping had been a fascination in it's self. Instead of being obsessed   
with hat's and shoes, she'd been obsessed with BeyBlades and C.D.s and jeans.   
She'd bought very few dresses. But almost an entire years worth of long   
sleeved t-shirts. She bought bandanna's, boots, trainers, BeyBlade parts and   
then dragged them to the museum. Where the artwork discussion had begun.   
Robert, Johnny and Enrique, decided to move Ria and Oliver, away from the   
artwork. They then found the Ancient Greek section. Where Ria seemed to amaze   
them further with her knowledge. They went through the Ancient Roman,   
Egyptian, Celtic and Aztec sections. All the time, Ria spouted facts that   
none of them had listened to in history class. Moving onto sports, Ria and   
Johnny got into a dispute.   
  
"Manchester United are the best football team." Ria said. "No Celtic are the   
best." Johnny said. "NO Manchester are the best." "NO CELTIC are." NO   
MANCHESTER are." Ria said. Both of them disputing about football, basketball,   
hockey, baseball and athlectics. Roberts, Enriques and Olivers eye's, popped   
in astonishment. "How the heck does she know so much?" Enrique said. "HOW   
does she manage to remember it all?" Oliver asked. Both still watching as Ria   
started looking at the old cars, and describing the mechanisms of each   
section of the engine. Robert sighed. "This is going to be one looooooooong   
day." Robert thought, as he chased to catch up with the others.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were finally on their way home. "Hey Gustav." Ria said to the butler.   
"Does this car have a tape player?" Ria asked sweetly. "Uhm..........yes miss   
Ria. It also has a built in C.D player aswell." Gustav said. "YAAAAAAAAAAY!!"   
Ria ylled. She grabbed the C.D. out of her C.D. walkman. "Put this on please   
Gustav." Ria said. She jumped into the car. he car sped off as the song, It's   
Just Porn Mom, blasted out of the stereo. "I don't know how much more I can   
take." Robert thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: O.K. people. I'd just like to say, I WILL bring the BladeBreakers into   
this soon. I'm thinking about pairing Ria up with someone. So who do you   
think it should be. Please tell me in your reviews.   
  
REN: Please R&R.  
  
CDD: And NO flames please.  
  
CHIBI-REI: And do tell us what you think of Ria.   
  
ME: LOL! Bye til next time people. 


	3. Older Brother

ME: Hi again people. I DID say this last chapter, but could anyone tell me   
who they think Ria should be paired with. K people? I mean a few people said   
Tyson, A few said Johnny, and a few said `Don't pair her with' So and so.   
PLEASE can you all tell me. From the few votes that I did get, two asked me   
to pair her with Tyson. Two asked me to pair her with Johnny. I don't mind   
what you think, but could you please tell me, 1-Who you want me to pair Ria   
with and 2-Why you think it. PLEASE PEOPLE??? Anyway's on with the chapter.   
CDD, please do the disclaimer.  
  
CDD: HEY!!! Where's Ren?  
  
ME: She's kinda, not talking to me at the moment.  
  
CHIBI-REI: Why?  
  
ME: Well I kinda made her pregnant in my Yu-Gi-Oh fic, The Next Generations.   
So she's not talking to me. *cries*   
  
CHIBI-REI: Poor Lady Blade. *pats Lady Blade on shoulder*  
  
CDD: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade. She does however own Me,   
Chibi-Rei and Ren. (When Ren decides to talk to Lady Blade. LOL)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Your Sister is Weird Dude.  
  
Chapter 2 - Older Brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That evening, Enrique and Oliver went home. Ria was listening to loud music   
again. This time it was Good Charlotte, Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous.   
Johnny was splitting his sides laughing, at the expression on Roberts face.   
Robert was really pissed off. "Johnny, shut-up." Robert yelled at him. Johnny   
stopped laughing. He could see that Robert was too angry, to even see s  
traight. "What's wrong with you Robert? I mean there's no need to get so   
pissed off, just because of some loud music." Jonny said. Robert glared.  
  
"It's not just the music. I didn't want a sister. I didn't ask for one, I   
never wished for one. If I had, she CERTAINLY wouldn't be like HER!" Robert   
said. Little knowing, that someone was listening. Ria stood in the hall. She   
felt hurt. "I didn't ask for a sister." The words rang through her mind. She   
never wanted to make anyone feel bad. She ran dow the corridor. Robert and   
Johnny heard the retreating footsteps, and ran out of the room, to see Ria   
run out of the door. Into the pouring rain. Robert gaped.  
  
"Why are you just standing there Robert? She's your sister. And you just   
seriously hurt her feelings." Johnny said. Robert glared. "What do you know   
Jhnny?" Robert asked. "I know if I had a sister like her, I wouldn't be so   
quick to complain." Johnny replied. Making Robert think. "Do I really hate   
her as much as I think I do?" He thought. He then remembered something. "We   
HAVE to find her, the grounds around this place are like bogs when it rains.   
It's dangerous." Robert yelled. Running out of the front door. Johnny   
followed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were in the pouring rain, which had slowed to a dull thud. They walked   
down the road, to See Ria, trying to hitch-hike. "HE RIA!" Johnny called to   
her. She ignored them. Robert sighed. "Johnny, go back and tell Gustav to   
prepare three cups of tea. I'll have to do this by myself." Robert said.   
Johnny nodded. He turned and started walking. Robert ran to catch up to Ria.   
"Ria." Robert called to her. "Leave me alone Robert, if you didn't want a   
sister, I'm quite happy to go. I'm not stupid. I'm not gonna stick around,   
when I know I'm not wanted. Wait to get beat up on, and get attached to all   
of you. I know better." Ria said. Robert gaped. He'd never in a million   
years, dream of actually hitting her. "I'd never hit you. What on earth makes   
you think that?" Robert asked. Ria looked at Robert. She could tell he wasn't   
lying. She sighed. "I got beat up on by my stepfather. He hated me. He always   
had some reason to hit me. Then my half brthers, they said that they'd never   
hit me. But they started to after a while. I've never had attention, or a   
REAL family. My mother ignored me most of the time, and everyone thought I   
was odd, coz I'm a mix, between grunger and rocker. But I did well in school.   
I liked to learn. So everyone thought I was strange. I was NEVER able to have   
a conversation with someone about art, like I did with Oliver today. Or   
discuss sport and cars, like I did with Johnny. If you really hate me, then   
I'll go. I don't want to make anyone miserable." Ria said.   
  
Robert sighed. "I don't hate you Ria. I've been an only child all my life.   
I'm not used to having a sister. Or any siblings. I'm not used to anyone   
being around. I never meant what I said. And I don't want you to leave. I   
guess, I was just angry at father for not telling me, or for forcing me to   
look after you. I hate to be told what to do." Robert said vehmently. Ria   
smiled. "But I don't mind watching you guys play chess, or tennis. And I   
don't mind going to the same places that you guys go. I've never been the   
centre of attention. I've always been happier, sitting on the sidelines." Ria   
said. They both walked back to the castle. Both of them were soaked, but they   
understood each other a little bit more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few months later, Robert was reading the paper. Ria, Johnny, Oliver and   
Enrique, were sat around eating breakfast. Roberts eye's widened, as he   
looked at something. Ria smirked. "What Robert, a tea party that you didn't   
know about?" Ria said. Robert glared, while the others laughed. "WHY does she   
have to be so irratating?" Robert thought as he scanned the page again. "NO   
my DEAREST little sister. A BeyBlade Tournament. In Russia." Robert said.   
Throwing the paper at her. Ria looked at the page.   
  
She stood up and grinned. Robert sighed. He knew where this was going.   
"Robert?" Ria asked, in the `I'm a really cute chibi sister' voice. "What do   
you want, Ria?" Robert asked. Already knowing it was futile. "What makes you   
think I want anything?" Ria asked, feigning shock. "Oh Yeah and the sweet   
sister routine only comes out when you want something, that you think I'll   
say no to." Robert said. Ria gave a huge smile. Got up and walked over to her   
older brother. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, and hugged   
him. "Aww, you know you love me really, Robbie-Kun." Ria said. Robert shook   
his head. "Just spit it out Ria. Please." Robert said. Ria grinned. "I wanna   
go and see the Russian tournament." Ria said. Roberts eyebrows rose. "That's   
it?" Roert asked. Ria nodded. Robert sighed. "O.K. we'll go to the   
tournament. If that's all. You didn't need to beg." Robert said. Ria grinned.   
"Why not. It's so much fun, winding you up." Ria said. and ran off.   
  
Robert sighed. "Oh well, at least I'm getting used to having a sister."   
Robert said. "We'd better make the arrangements, BEFORE Ria decides to drink   
a bottle of coke." Robert said, getting up from the table. ohnny, Enrique and   
Oliver were all trying not to laugh as they followed Robert out of the room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voltaire was sat behind a desk. "You must capture the girl, by any means   
necessary, do you understand Alexia?" Voltaire said, to the girl in the room.   
"I understand SIR." The girl said. Her face was obscured by shadows, in the   
room, but her eye shone clearly. They were a strange crimson red.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Robert, Ria, Johnny, Enrique and Oliver, were all getting into a car. As they   
drove along, Robert looked out of the window, to see, that they were not   
going the right way. "Driver, stop the car." Robert yelled. Robert went to   
open the door. The locks shot down. Robert pulled the door handle, but it was   
locked tight. "What's going on Robert?" Ria asked. "I have no idea." Robert   
answered. Suddenly, a light green gas, filled the car. "It's sleeping gas."   
Johnny said. "Graet deduction Sherlock." Ria yelled. All of them were trying   
to get out of the car. But it was no good. One by one, they all slipped into   
unconciousness.   
  
The locks went up again. Someone opened the door, and pulled Ria out. Then   
slammed the car door. Leaving the others unconcious. Then Tala appeared.   
"Spencer, you could've been abit more gentle. If the girl's hurt, then Boris   
will kill us." Tala said. Taking Ria from him, and cradling her in his arms.   
"You don't have a thing for the girl, do you Tala?" Spencer asked. Making   
Tala's face go red. "Of course not. I just want to make sure you don't damage   
her. When Voltaire gives orders that the girl is NOT to be harmed, then she   
can't have a scratch on her. Or Voltaire will have our heads." Tala said. The   
two walked over to a black van, where a woman jumped out.   
  
She had silver hair, and crimson eyes. She was wearing a black, mandarin top,   
with red trim, and white jeans. She was also wearing black, hiking boots and   
black, leather, biker gloves. She glared at Spencer. "You idiot. I could've   
done better and I've crashed fifty seven times this year." The girl yelled at   
Spencer, while Tala put Ria in the back of the van. "What were you trying to   
do, Kill them? Do you even know how important that girl is to BoiVolt?" The   
older girl yelled at Spencer. Tala hovered near by. "Uh.....Alexia, Spencer,   
We need to get out of here." Tala said. Trying to tread gently near the girl.   
"Fine. Spencer, Tala, get in the van." Alexia said. She glared at them. Both   
of them ran and jumped into the back of the van. She went down to the car.   
She looked at the Majestics. "Well, at least they're alive." Alexia thought   
as she walked back up to the van. She got into the drivers seat, making all   
the Demolition boys cringe in fear. "Great, I'm gonna die before I reach   
eighteen." Tala thought as the van raced off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I know, it wasn't all humour, but at least it had some humour in it.   
^___^ O.K. people. PLEASE vote on who you want me to pair Ria up with.  
  
KAI: Please R&R.  
  
ME: KAI-KUN!!! You're back. Where HAVE you been anyways?  
  
KAI: I was teaching Chibi-Seto and Chibi-Yami how to BeyBlade. *points to   
where Chibi-Seto and Chibi-Yami are beyblading*  
  
ME: AWWWWWWWWWW!!! THEY SO KAWAII!!!  
  
KAI: Uh.......I guess.  
  
CDD: No flames thank you.  
  
ME Bye til next Time people. C U L8R! 


End file.
